


Happy Easter

by DayLightDove



Series: In These Days [14]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened last Easter, Jack tries to avoid Bunny while at the same time make sure nothing happens during the holiday. Sadly, he isn't as invisible as he would have wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Easter

After what happened last Easter, Bunny wanted to make this one extra special. A month before Easter he had reluctantly asked the other Guardians for help. While North, Sandy, and Tooth seemed up to it, Jack was a little hesitant.

After Jack had told them how Pitch tricked them they had all apologized and told him it wasn't his fault. Apparently he didn't believe that since he was still hesitant in helping with preparations.

They soon were able to convince Jack to help out and with that found something surprising. Jack they found was quite an artist. They shouldn't have been surprised since he made the frost designs, each individual snowflake, and quite beautiful ice sculptures, but in painting they never would have imagined.

Each egg he would paint a solid color then he would choose another color that contracted so much and paint a fern-like pattern across it. They weren't even wintery! In fact they looked like they would come straight from a spring, summer, or fall forest. And he painted them so fast too. After he chose his colors he would finish an egg in like 1-3 minutes. In the end, Jack had ended up painting the most out of the other three Guardian that helped.

About two days before Easter, when Bunny was doing the last batch of eggs alone since the others weren't needed for 10 eggs, no one saw any sign of the winter spirit. Again the day before Easter when Bunny was saving up energy for the big day, Jack was nowhere to be seen.

On the day of Easter, no snow fell anywhere to disturb the hiding. Bunny was never interrupted by the snow making spirit and that worried him. When the day was done, all eggs delivered without interference, he searched for the boy.

When Bunny found his sent he was shocked to discover that it practically followed his route he took that day. Like Jack was following him and just watched. In the end he found that eventually Jack had left back to his lake.

When Bunny reached the lake, he found Jack skating on his still frozen lake.

"So what was with you stalking me all day?" Bunny said startling the winter spirit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jack declared.

Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Then describe your sent following my route today."

Jack looked down at the ground, "I just wanted to make sure nothing went wrong again."

"Is that why you disappeared two days ago?" Jack's silence confirmed his answer. "Frostbite you didn't have to disappear. I trust you. If I didn't I wouldn't have let you help paint the googies."

Jack smiled, "Yeah."

"Ok now why don't we head back to North's to celebrate?" Bunny said nudging Jack's arm, "I think there's a surprise waiting there."

Jack laughed, "Then what are you waiting for kangaroo? Race you there!" With that Jack took off.

"I'm not a kangaroo!" Bunny shouted with a smirk on his face. He then took off towards the Pole.

Jack ended up at the Pole first and when Bunny got there he led the boy to a special room. The room was large and full of many things. The other Guardians sat a table full of food and smiled as the two entered.

"Why aren't we in the Globe Room?" Jack asked.

North smiled, "Because Jack this is the only place we could hold it."

"Hold what?" Jack asked obviously confused.

"Why you're Easter Egg hunt, of course!" Tooth exclaimed. Sandy walked up to Jack and with a smile, gave him an ice-blue basket.

"hu?" Jack asked.

"You deserve an egg hunt Frostbite, you are still a kid." Bunny said, amusement in his voice.

"I'm not a kid!" Jack protested.

"Just go!" Tooth said push Jack towards the direction of an egg.

They spent the rest of the day celebrating and watching with amusement as Jack tried to find the ten eggs, also failing to get locations out of the other four.

If there was one thing they all had to admit was that this was the best Easter ever.


End file.
